tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eineer
Eineer's area species of engineers that live in the wild. Overview Eineer's are engineers wearing upside down soldier hats and the Shoestring Budget. They are omnivores, but mostly eat meat. Eineer's come in assortment of colors, usually showing their role, or sometimes their age. They walk on two feet, and all of them in the species are hunched back, and they only have one arm (right arm). When they are born, they have a gaint head, but when they get older, it grows smaller. When they are a adult, then the growing is slow, until they are a elder, and have a tiny head. It is also unkown how they reproduce, or if they even do things like mate. They usually speak in broken english, and some rare packs of Eineer's speak in vaginese. Colors BLU: BLU Eineer's are one of the hostile types of the species, and theirs usually three to five in a pack. BLU Eineer's are Eineers.jpg|Three types of Eineers: RE, BLU, and PRPL Eineers2.jpg|A Old and Young Ein. candidates of being Alphas/Leaders of the pack. They wear a BLU Tyrant Helm. RED: RED Eineer's, unlike most monster specie's, are the friendly ones of the group. They are usually seen speaking to other RED Eineer's. They also are the main Eineer's that take care of the young Eineer's, and the only time they attack is if the BLU Eineer's are busy and the young ones are in danger. They wear a Stainless Pot PRPL: PRPL Eineer's are the smartest one of the species, and are technically the one of the only two Eineer's that have a soldier hat thats not upside down. They are usually seen sitting somewhere... thinking about something.... PRPL Eineer's are another candidate of being a Alpha/Leader of the pack. They wear a upside down Exquisite Rack and a Soldier's Slope Scopers. GRY: GRY Eineer's are older Eineer's. They are the most wise of the species, and are also the grumpiest. They wear a BLU Hat with no name and a gray painted El Patron. YLW: YLW Eineer's are younger Eineer's, and are also the babys. They are the most clueless, and usually look up to a certain Eineer thats in the pack. Whatever role of the Eineer they look up to, they will try to be. Example: a YLW Eineer looks up to a BLU one. When he gets older, he will try to/become a BLU Eineer. In some packs, they assign what role they will be when they are born. They usually wear a Australium Gold painted Stout Shako, but can wear other hats, and if they are paintable, are also painted Australium. ORG: ORG Eineer's are a uncommon type of Eineers. They are carnivores, but dont eat other Eineer's. They are nocturnal, and usually stalk their prey. They have enhanced perception, meanning they can detect a disguised or cloaked spy. And they are technically they are the one of the only two Eineer's that dont wear a upside down soldier hat. They wear a War on Smissmas Battle Hood and a upside down Exquisite Rack. GRN: GRN Eineer's are a rare type of Eineers. They are carnivores and eat other non-GRN Eineer's (even including YLW Eineer's.). They are the most violent and hostile. They usually walk on their three's, but also walk on two feet. They wear a upside down Killers Kaboto colored Indubitaly Green, they also usually have a angered look. Powers and Abilities BLU: Stronger than most types of Eineer's. RED: Nothing (unless you count good parenting.) PRPL: The most intelligent. GRY: Nothing (unless you count being wise.) YLW: Agile ORG: Enhanced Perception GRN: Strongest ''REST IS TBA'' Category:Engineers Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Freaks Made by Tim-McCarty